


It's Not My Fault

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen find themselves stranded in the middle of the Australian Outback...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Stranded_ from [kbrand5333](http://kbrand5333.livejournal.com/).

“Bloody hell!” Gwen curses as Arthur pulls the car to the side of the road, slowly. The gas light continues flashing.   
  
“It’s not that bad,” Arthur tries to reassure her, but fails miserably. It wouldn’t be so bad be if they weren’t in the middle of nowhere in the Australian bush.   
  
“Not that BAD?” She repeats his words, annoyed. No, not annoyed, infuriated. She has seen way too many movies where young people travelling in the Outback that were kidnapped and murdered horribly.  _Oh god, it was going to happen to them!_  
  
“I’m sure someone will drive past us, or we could walk to the next gas station,” Arthur suggests, trying to sound calm. His wife was feeling enough emotions for the both of them.   
  
“Really, someone will drive past.” She responds sarcastically, before adding, “We haven’t seen anyone drive by in a while. And who’s to say it won’t be a serial killer.  
  
 _Oh no! Not this again. Really I should not have allowed her to watch Wolf Creek_  
  
“We are not going to get murdered, my love.” He tries again before placing his hand upon hers.   
  
She turns to look him in his eyes, “Well, it’s your fault,” is all she can say. Arthur removes his hand at that.   
  
“My fault,” Arthur gestures to himself, annoyed finally, before continuing, “You were the one that wanted to leave early.”   
  
“Well you were supposed to get us enough gas to last the whole journey,” she retorts back.   
  
“I thought it was enough.” He answers back and they continue to bicker back and forward for a while, going around in circles, until one of them stops.   
  
In the distance, Arthur spots a black Ute coming closer towards them. “Look,” Arthur points out, Gwen in the middle of another round of name calling.   
  
 _Finally._  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, Arthur is lounging on their queen-sized bed in their lovely B &B suite, a few kilometres from Sydney. He hears their suite door open, looks up to see his wife holding a paper bag. She went fifteen minutes ago to the local shop to get some supplies she said.   
  
Noticing a shocked, confused expression on her face, he jumps from his position on the bed and strides over to her. Before asking her, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m late,” She starts to explain to him, and then his voice interrupts, “For what?” This causes one of Gwen’s eyebrows to raise up.   
  
“I’m late, late,” She explains and finally it dawns on him.   
  
“So…” Arthur starts to speak, while pointing to the brown paper bag, time seeming to stand still.   
  
“So…” Gwen repeats, “I went to get a pregnancy test…”  
  
“And?” Arthur is becoming very impatient.   
  
“I’m pregnant!” Gwen finally announces and quickly finds herself in her husband’s arms. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand settled upon her stomach.   
  
And they both think life couldn’t get better than this. That is until Arthur speaks.   
  
“Now we know why you have been so moody,” earning him a slap on his arm.


End file.
